Wireless voice and data transmissions are vulnerable to eavesdropping and/or interception, and such interception is technically simple and difficult to detect. Not only are voice transmissions easy to monitor (even on digital networks), but the eavesdropper can also determine a target's mobile phone number while the transmission bounces between cellular tower sites. The potential market for security enhancements is extremely large, with potential users such as: (a) individuals who require privacy or want to protect confidential information such as account numbers; (b) businesses that want to protect proprietary or sensitive information; and (c) wireless device owners that have their monthly expenses paid directly or indirectly by the US government or its contractors and are required to add a security service. The intent is to encrypt “sensitive but unclassified” (SBU) voice and data, without requiring expensive techniques or special hardware. The approach is entirely software-based, and encryption can be implemented as a simple software upgrade to existing wireless devices. The potential market base includes (a) Individuals—for protecting private information and conversations; (b) Companies—for protecting proprietary/sensitive information; and (c) Government—for protecting SBU conversations and information.
It is known in the art, that a digital signal transmitted between a digital device and a base station can be encrypted to prevent or minimize interception by an unauthorized listener. While it may be possible to secure the radio frequency (RF) link between the digital device and the base, these techniques are totally inadequate, when the voice or data sent over the RF link is transmitted beyond the base station, which is the normal situation. In these known systems, the voice or data is encrypted by the digital device and decrypted at the base station and vice versa. The base station then transmits the voice or data over a packet switched network (PSN), such as the Internet, or transmitted over a public switched telephone network (PSTN). Once the voice or data is decrypted at the base station, digital access point, the voice or data is transmitted unencrypted to the caller or terminating party. In other words, the information or voice or data is encrypted only on the RF link, and the information or voice or data is not encrypted end-to-end, i.e., all the way from the calling party to the called party.
In order to provide end-to-end encryption, organizations like the Department of Defense (DoD) need a better solution. DOD personnel are currently buying commercial off the shelf (COTS) cell phones to frequently communicate with sensitive but unclassified (SBU) information, but without the appropriate level of security as a protective measure. There is a need for the carriers to offer a secure end-to-end option to DoD and other users, and the solution should preferably be implemented as a software upgrade to a user's existing cell phone or other digital device. Without cost effective digital security integrated as a service for voice and data, the DoD workforce and others are transmitting valuable sensitive information over the airwaves unprotected that could result in negative consequences.
Today one of the most popular emerging technologies is Voice over IP (VoIP). Protocols which are used to carry voice signals over the IP network are commonly referred to as “Voice over IP” or “VoIP” protocols. VoIP operates by packetizing voice or data from one machine, sending this voice or data over a network to another machine, and recreating the voice or data as an audio signal. VoIP is popular because it is cost effective and flexible to the user. VoIP is cost effective because users can use their existing voice or data network connections to also carry VoIP voice or data without incurring any additional costs. VoIP is flexible because VoIP allows a user to utilize their communications device anywhere in the world. All that is needed is a connection to a network and a user can send and receive calls. Most VoIP technologies do not provide any kind of encryption security through proven encryption protocols. Because of this shortcoming, VoIP communications, like digital communications, are highly susceptible to eavesdropping.